My days with Sora the sequel
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: It seems like its all down hill for the heores untill someone showed up and now they can go back in time in stop this from every happening....RNR
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 The fate of two friends_

"What do we do first?" Kairi asked 

"_We go and find the silver heart fragments" Kyler said with a tear coming down his eye._

"_You can't go Kairi" Sora said, "It's to dangerous"_

"_No Sora he has to go" Laxan replied_

"_La Laxan" Kyler said crying_

"_Hey" Laxan said_

"_I thought you you died" Cathy said_

"_Yeah I did someone brought me back," Laxan said. It was Aaron, he looked mad but happy at the same time_

"_Kyler, Aaron has to fight you in order to tell you about were Emily and the others are" Laxan whispered._

_KYLER P.O.V._

"_Okay" I said back_

"_Kyler I brought your dad back, TO WATCH YOU DIE!" He yelled as he winked_

"_Aaron why?" Chrislma asked_

"_This is between me and Kyler, you have your fight!" He yelled as an Shield appeared around Aaron and I._

"_You ready for this?" I asked him_

"_Born ready" He said running towards me._

_Chrislma P.O.V._

"_KYLER!" I yelled_

"_I hope he is okay," Cathy said_

"_I wouldn't be to worried about him" Someone said_

"_K-Kayla" I said, "What are you doing here"_

"_Yeah its me" She said_

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!" She asked_

"_Kayla I don't know" I said looking at her_

"_Well Violet is dead and I am here to carry out her wish" Kayla said_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Ugh" I said falling to the floor, Aaron did also._

"_You are good" Aaron said_

"_Yeah you to" I replied_

"_Aaron finish him off" Xemnas said_

"_Damn you!" I yelled_

"_Finish him off Aaron now or say goodbye to Kayla" Xemnas said_

"_Kayla?" I thought_

_-------------------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK_

"_KYLER!" Kayla yelled_

"_KAYLA!" I yelled_

"_Don't ever forget me!" She said fighting back from the men in black. (AN Not really men and black the movie just like the men that take you away from your family,…………BACK TO THE STORY!) She then threw a charm to me it was shaped like a heart with the Gateblade on it._

"_I won't Kayla as long as I have this!" I yelled back to her, and then I got hit in the head and blacked out_

_-------------------------------------------_

_End of flashback_

"_Where is she?" I asked him_

"_Outside of this barrier killing Chrislma and the rest of them" He said_

"_No give give KALYA BACK NOW!" I yelled then the barrier disappeared and Chrislma was hurt, my charm started to glow and se stopped and looked at me._

"_Kayla" I said with a tear coming down my eye. She looked Namine had redish yellow hair color and she had a red shirt and some red pants on._

"_Kyler" She said putting away the Gateblade away_

_The Gateblade!? When did she get that?!_

"_Kayla, where did you get that blade?" I asked her, she just stood there and then she ran into my arms and hugged me. I didn't know what to do because she was my sister so I grabbed her and hugged her back "I missed you so much Kyler" She said "Kayla" I said that was the only words I could say, nothing else came out of my mouth and then a light came around the two of us, we saw a like portal but we could not go in it, Xemnas was in front of it._

"_You see that Kayla?" I said_

"_Yeah I do what is it" She said_

_Then the Gateblades appeared in our hand._

"_MEMORY WAVE!" We yelled_

"_Then Xemnas got hit head on and when the smoke cleared, he was not there a portal was in the ground that he made before the blast_

"_Damn!" Yelled Kayla and Kyler_

"_Kayla you okay?" Aaron asked_

"_Yeah I'm fine what about you Kyler" She asked_

"_I'm………just…………great" I said falling to the floor, but I had a smile on my face because I found my long lost sister._

"_CHRISLMA!" Yelled someone_

"_Aslan!" She yelled_

"_Chrislma" He said_

"_I missed you"_

"_You to"_

"_Where were you?" I asked_

"_In the darkness, Kayla and your light brought me back the whole darkness was then light and I knew Kyler and Kayla are together. It time" He said_

"_Time for what?" Cathy asked_

"_The battle of light dark and twilight" Aslan said_

"_Wait I thought that the gods where all in order and in their chambers in light dark and twilight." I said_

"_Yeah but Xemnas and some person named Nauru and the rest of the organization the broke them into pieces and now they are all over the worlds, and if they all don't get put back in a year, then the worlds will die" Aaron said_

"_What do you know about this?" I asked_

"_Laxan told me" Aaron replied _

"_Oh well Laxan where do we go first?" I asked_

"_We go to Radiant Garden and then to all the rest of the worlds" He spoke_

"_Oh okay well time to go" Kairi said_

_So Chrislma, Cathy, Laxan, Aslan, Riku, Sora and I left, Aaron Kairi stayed._

_"So what do we go there?" Riku asked_

"_We look for the frangment of the sliver heart and then, we find one of the organization 13 members and then kill them and get one shard of the gods" Kyler said_

_"Yeah you really are my son" Laxan said_

_"Thanks dad"_ _i said hugging him_

_"Dad?" Kayla said_

_"Yeah when mom died they killed him that is why we were sperated" I told her_

_"The couldn't have you to together or no one would be able to hurt you" Laxan said_

_"Lax how could you make so big powerful children?" Chrislma said_

_"Becasue I was the first Gateblader ever" Laxan said_

_"WOW!" Yelled Kayla and I_

_"My dad is a hero" Kayla and I thought_

_Us talking_

_Kayla sits on couch: Kyler why did you fallout?_

_Kyler looks at her: Don't know just was for effect._

_Chrislma has a death glare at me: Review no more talking_

_Cathy: Why?_

_Chrislma: AGH! Review plz I am getting tired of all of them_

_Everyone: HEY!_

_Aslan:……………Cathy what did you do with the cat?_

_Cathy smiles: He went for a fly out the window and didn't make it_

_Aslan: That was my favorite cat out of the 28 of them!_

_Cathy: They are dead_

_Aslan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Chrislma: REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE ARE IDIOTS!_

A\N I hope you like it do not own anything expect Kyler, The Gateblade, Memory wave and the gods of twilight, light and darkness


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY PEOPLE! I NEED SOME IDEAS REALLY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I REALLY NEED AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND! IF ANYONE HAS ANY CHARACTERS THAT I CAN USE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_

_KINGDOM LYOKO OF FEUDAL HEROES_


	3. It begins

Chapter 3 It begins 

_As Sora and the others got to Radiant Garden it seemed peaceful as usual it looked sort of different._

"_Hey let's go to Leon and the others!" Chrislma said_

"_Okay sure" Kyler said_

"_Okay well everyone except Kyler, Sora, Chrislma Kayla and Cathy come with me, you guys are the only ones to get the stone and the fragment" Laxan said "In fact you guys are the only ones and we have to leave we will be waiting at the end of your search"_

"_WHAT!" Yelled the 5 of them_

"_Yep see you later and as long as Kyler and Kayla as that chain and necklace they will go anywhere that the crystal lights up to"_

"_Okay BYE!" Chrislma said_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_As Laxan and the others left we started to walk towards Merlin's house. Then we saw Yuffie and Leon talking we tip-toed over to them and heard them talking_

"_Did you hear about that crystal? I heard that if you hold it you will get power unmatchable to anyone" Yuffie said_

"_Yeah I hope Sora, Kyler and Chrislma pop up soon" Leon said_

"_OH FORGET ABOUT US HUH LEON!" Cathy whispered_

"_SHUT UP!" Chrislma whispered_

"_Yeah me too and what about the fragment?" Yuffie said_

"_Gee they know about that to?" Cathy said_

"_They know about everything," Sora said_

"_Yeah that's true," I said_

"_It's at the crystal place right?" Leon said_

"_SHH! Yeah that it were it is" Yuffie said_

"_HEY LEON!" Kayla said_

"_Hey just the people we were looking for" Leon said_

"_We already know about the crystal and the fragment" Sora said_

"_Montrell is here" Yuffie said_

"_WHAT!?!?!?" Kayla and I said_

"_MY BEST FRIEND!" Kayla yelled_

"_MY GIRLFRIEND!" I said_

"_Oh wow" Montrell said walking up to us_

"_So what are you doing here?" Chrislma asked_

"_I thought Kyler would come over sometime soon so I stopped over" She said_

"_Oh okay" Chrislma said_

_Later that night_

"_Montrell what have you been up to?" I asked, we made a fire and sat in front of it we were in the heartless pit it was kind of dark._

"_So you on another big mission?" She asked_

"_Yeah I am, I have to find a shard, it's a shard of the gods Twilight, Light and darkness god and a fragment of a sliver heart" I said_

"_What's the gods for?" She asked_

"_For someone who knows a lot you sure ask a lot of questions" I laughed_

"_I didn't say that" She smiled_

Flashback "We just met how do you know about me?" I asked 

"_**I know everything Kyler even I know you more than you know yourself" She said hugging me**_

"_**HAHA you don't know me I met you 3 days ago" I said laughing**_

"_**Hey three days is more than enough" She said**_

"_**You are really funny" I spoke**_

"_**Funnier than you'll ever be" She said, "Race ya"**_

"_**Can you keep up?" I said **_

"_**I know you can't win" Montrell said smiling**_

"_**How?" I said**_

"_**Because I know everything" She said**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"They first three days we met" She said 

"_Yeah, watch out!" I yelled as I pushed her out the way, it was Xemnas_

"_Oh so you are not sticking to your promise" Xemnas said_

"_What we will look in the morning!" I yelled with my Gateblade in my hand_

"_I want it by tomorrow" He said disappearing, my chain started to glow and I looked back at Montrell she was…bleeding the blast hit her_

"_Montrell!" I yelled, then I saw Chrislma, Cathy and Sora then they used cure she looked at me "I love you Kyler"_

"_NO STAY WITH US!" I yelled_

_Then my chain glowed red and then Montrell was breathing again and I fell out and blacked out._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Into a deep sleep_

_Come to the dark_

_Don't follow those fools_

_Light can't beat dark_

"_NO YOUR WRONG LIGHT IS MY WEAPON DARKNESS IS MY EMEMY!" I yelled_

"_SORA, KAIRI, EMILY, MONTRELL, RIKU, LAXAN, KAYLA, CHRISLMA, CATHY!!!!" I yelled_

_Then it turned to light and I was in Merlin's house and it was day I had a shard on me it was the one of the darkness shards, how did I get? I wonder why?_

"_KYLER YOU ARE AWAKE!" Montrell yelled_

"_Montrell I have been in this for a couple of times" I said looking at her_

"_It has only been an hour" Sora said_

"_Look what I have found" I said swinging the shard around._

"_I found the sliver heart fragment!" Montrell yelled_

"_Looks like you do know everything huh?" I asked_

"_Yeah okay" Montrell said_

_WORLD UNKNOWN_

"_So the boy has found the shard and the girl?" She asked_

"_Yes I think" He said_

"_LOOK AT THE SPHERE YOU IDIOT!" She replied_

"_Xemnas I don't know why I paired up with you" She said_

"_You adore me" Xemnas replied_

"_SIKE!" She said_

"_Aw c'mon Namine"_

"_Shut up………_


	4. WHAT!

Chapter 4 What? 

_KYLER P.O.V._

_As we said our goodbyes I saw someone that I didn't think I knew, He all by himself and I was the only one to see him,_

"_Guys I'll be back" I said, I ran into the alley and he was gone. "Maybe it was my imagination"_

"_No it's not I'm here" He said_

_**Kyler I don't trust him**_

"_Who are you?"_

"**_Aw you don't remember me some BROTHER!"_**

"_Roxas?"_

"_**Now you know me huh Kyler"**_

"Roxas" I said crying 

"_No my name is Saxor" He said_

_**"THAT'S MY NAME BACKWARDS!"**_ Roxas yelled

"THAT'S MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I thought **_"Sorry_"**

"Well nice to meet you I thought you were someone else" I said.

**_Sora is the real me but why does he look like me? _**

****_**Just the fact that, if Sora is me, well not really, but he looks like me and has name! Backwards! Weird**_

Wait so you think that's the real you?

**_Yes that is what I think_**

_Why did you go into Sora then?_

**_I really don't know and those dreams we BOTH had_**

_YOU KNEW!?!?_

**_Yeah you're my brother shouldn't I know_**

"Hey Chrislma where is Sora, Cathy and Kayla?" I asked

**_ I even knew this_**

_BE QUIET!_

**No **

_SHUT UP_

"_Kyler are you okay?" She asked_

"_Yeah I just have an HEADACHE!" I said_

**_Oh I'm a headache now!_**

"_OW!" I yelled_

"_Okay well Cathy is over talking to Leon and Sora and Kayla are in the bailey_

_**They like each other! Why didn't you know that!**_

_Shut up Roxas! _

**_Fine_**

_I walked over to the bailey and I hid myself to see if Roxas was right._

**_Which I am_**

**_AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN MY THOUGHTS TO!?!?!_**

**_ Yep_**

_"Hey Kayla" Sora said_

"_Yeah?" She asked_

_If he does what I think he is about to do_

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA he is going to do it_**

"I like-

"_HEY GUYS!" I said_

**_Party pooper_**

Not with my sister

"_Great timing Kyler" Sora said_

_**Hater**_

WHAT! THAT'S MY SISTER

_**You don't want her to be happy**_

I do but NOT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!

**_Yeah sure you do I am done talking to you For now_**

GRRRRR…………

"_So its time for us to go now" I said_

"_What did you have to say Sora?"_

**_She heard our whole conversation, she is listening to us now_**

I looked up at her and she was giving me a death glare

_Sorry_

Sorry does not do it

_Uh huh_

**_She will not have a creative discussion with you_**

Nope sure won't

"Would you like to date me?" Sora said 

_I looked at he gave her the same death glare that she gave_

_Your choice_

Okay

"Sora I'll get back to you with the answer" Kayla said smiling at me

Happy now?

_Like a baby_

**_You two are so just crazy_**

Stay out of this Roxas!

**_Gee you both did not have to yell at me_**

So we all went to where Chrislma was and then Kayla's necklace lighted and we were on to another world

_WORLD UNKNOWN_

"_Xemnas let us go!" Yelled Kairi_

**_I didn't tell Kyler yet You have to Aaron I'm scared he might die_**

He won't Emily trust me

_**Aaron please don't make me do this**_

_Then the song Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood came on_

I'll do it Emily we'll bring you back to life trust me Okay Aaron promise me you'll take care of Kairi? I promise 

I carved my name into his leather seat; I took a Warrenville slugger to both headlights to pretty little 4-wheel drive!

"Emily you really live of to that song" Aaron said

**KYLER!!!!!**

Roxas is that you?

**No why would I sound like a girl?**

**ITS EMILY!**

Emily you died?

**I don't know my body is in the land of the dragons**

What were you doing there?

**Looking around its bad there I'm in the summit I was with Mulan and then she disappeared and I saw a man he had sliver hair and was wearing a long black jacket**

Xemnas

**Really that's him?**

**EMILY! Kyler come and save me and Kairi!**

Aaron?

**Yes Kayla**

Were are you?

**We are in a world they call it world unknown**

Are you dead to?

**No**

How are you doing this then?

**I don't know**

We will be there

**Kyler I'm staying here**

Okay Emily

**I'm going back**

Bye Aaron

Us talking

Kyler: I LOVE THAT SONG!

Kayla: 2 step

Kyler: No my song

Chrislma: Here we go

Cathy: Who let the dogs woof woof woof!

Sora walks in

Everyone: HEY SORA

Sora: Did you guys just see that cat fly out the window?

Aslan: Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy laughs

Aslan: Not funny say bye-bye to birdies (She threw them out the window)

Cathy: They could not even fly yet

EVERYONE: REVIEW

Cathy: I want my birds back

Aslan: I want my cat back

Kyler and Kayla: CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Twist

Chapter 5 Twist Emily are you there? Kyler it's just me now Great only you in my head not three other people We have to head to the summit, that's where Emily's body is "Hey Kyler you okay?" Chrislma asked "Yeah I'm fine it's nothing" I replied 

_**When you talk to me try to look normal**_

Hey! People don't see you Oh thanks for reminding me IM DEAD! 

So we arrive at the land of the dragons, I looked around and it was the bamboo thicket that is where we first met Mulan.

_**Kyler, head to the summit with Sora and Chrislma with you Cathy and the others have to stay behind**_

Why can't we all go? Chrislma can hear Emily's voice and you can hear mine 

_**And mine!**_

Aaron? Yeah don't worry Kairi's just fine So I ran over to the Summit with Chrislma and Sora 

Chrislma P.O.V.

_**Emily where is your body? We are at the summit**_

It should be right at the top hurry! "Kyler, Sora c'mon!" I yelled 

_Do they know about you Emily?_

Yes, Kyler does Sora doesn't Oh really? 

"_Kyler there is Emily's body!" I yelled as I ran towards it_

_Kyler P.O.V._

I hope we can save her Me too Rox Wait……your using a nickname for me? Yeah I am, your going to be in my head forever so I might as well get use to it 

"_Kyler Emily has a fragment!" Chrislma told me_

"_What but how?" I asked "When you have those you are very powerful, and you can't lose"_

"_Unless Xemnas had more than we thought" Chrislma said_

Xemnas? He is the leader of organization 13 Sora killed him before we met you Sora killed him? No wait that was Ansem I hate you Rox I do also "CURE!" Chrislma yelled 

_Chrislma P.O.V._

Emily are you still here? 

_**I felt a little bit warmer do it again**_

"Cure!" I yelled 

_Emily's eyes opened I looked back at Kyler he was smiling he got his friend back_

"What happened?" Emily asked 

"_You don't remember anything?" I asked_

"_No nothing" Emily said_

_Kyler P.O.V._

Kyler if you found Emily do you think we can find me? Yeah close your eyes now open them and what do you see? 

_**Darkness all around and a light its Sora!**_

But how he is right next to me I see him and Saxor with him How is that he was in Hollow Bastion? Yeah but how did he get here?!?! I should have killed him when I had the chance! Roxas what are you talking about? 

"_Saxor what are you doing here?" I asked_

"_Huh?" Sora said_

No one can see him besides you and me "Kyxler?" He asked 

"_Who?" I said_

"Kyler are you okay?" Sora said 

_**Say that you need to lay down and take a rest so you can talk to him**_

"Uh I need to go lay down and take a rest I'm hearing things" I told Sora 

"_Okay well I'll tell the others" He said running towards Emily and the others_

"Saxor who is Kyxler?" I asked Kyler don't listen to him kill him now! "Sora knows who he is" Saxor said Dang it Kyler do it now!!!! Roxas wait! 

"_Kyxler died Sora and I were in darkness and he was with us, but Kyxler died and that was it we never saw them again" Saxor said_

Why does that sound so familiar 

**I'm not Roxas!!!!!!! I am I'm Kyxler and all those other people in your mind I did that. Everyone has one Kairi, Sora, Chrislma all of them**

So how long have you been here? When you lost your memory card That's when it all started………WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME THEN! 

_**Calm down you gotten stronger and plus look beside you**_

When I looked beside me I saw Kyxler, he looked a lot like me he had brown hair a red shirt with some black shorts on with black shoes

Kyxler Yes the one and only 

Chrislma P.O.V.

Chrislma! "Huh who's there!" She yelled 

_**I am in your head!**_


	6. Huh?

-1_Chapter 6 Huh?_

_Chrislma P.O.V._

_I'm not crazy am I?_

_**Well a little bit but that does not matter right now. You have to get to Sora and tell him Soxra is in trouble.**_

_Why don't you Sora will just think I'm weirder than Kyler he is looking into air and TALKING!!!!!!!!!_

_**He has Kyxler to talk to**_

_Wait so why do all of you have X's in your name?_

_**I didn't make the names just tell him**_

"_Sora" I said_

_**Go on**_

"_Huh?" Sora asked turning away from Emily_

_**Soxra is in trouble**_

"_Your nobody is in trouble" I told him_

"_What nobody?" Sora asked_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_Where is Roxas?_

_**I don't know really he disappeared I told you once before**_

"_Kyler! WATCH OUT!" Yelled Sora_

_**Let me handle this**_

_Be my guest_

_Normal P.O.V._

_Kyler or Kyxler jumped out the way and slashed the flying monster he had 2 blades a morning blade and a night blade_

"_Wow!" Chrislma said_

_**That is Kyxler I know those blades anywhere**_

"_THIS FEELS SO GOOD TO BE OUT AGAIN!" Kyxler said jumping up to beat on the monster some more, he did lots of flips and tricks and then for the finisher was his favorite blast Beam of trust_

"_BEAM OF TRUSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" He yelled_

_The morning blade and night blade appeared to be one and then a huge beam came out and Kyxler followed it jumped up and then said "SLASH OF HEARTS!" One large slash came across the beast and then it fell. It had something on it_

"_A BOMB!" Kyxler yelled_

"_Run!" Emily yelled heading from the summit. _

_Kyler P.O.V._

_What did you do?_

_**I destroyed that beast**_

_But why is the summit going to fall?_

_**Because of the bomb that was on it**_

_Then it was a big boom and we turned around and just saw snow, I ran over to Emily and covered her and Sora did the same with Chrislma._

_**Kyler I can do this let me come out again**_

_You can stop this?_

_**Yes hurry!**_

"_RAGEING BLADE!" Kyxler yelled as a shield appeared around us._

_How long can you hold this?_

_**Not that long we need someone to help us.**_

_**Somewhere in Earth**_

_Jashawn and Daqaun where walking and then they saw a portal like thing_

"_What is that thing?" Jashawn said_

"_I don't know" Daqaun said_

_Then a image of Kyler, Emily, Chrislma and Sora appeared_

"_KYLER!" Said Daqaun_

"_C'mon lets go!" Jashawn yelled_

"_Gah!" Kyxler yelled_

_Then a bright light appeared and Jashawn and Daqaun appeared_

_**Look to your left and quick**_

_Who are they?_

_**Jashawn and Daqaun they are my friends**_

"_Jashawn and Daqaun!" Yelled Kyxler_

"_Kyler? That's not you, your eyes are weird looking" Daqaun_

_**What color are your eyes?**_

_Red_

_**MY EYES ARE BROWN!!!!**_

"_I have on contacts" Kyxler said "Now stick out your hand and say blast of light_

"_Why?" Daqaun said_

"_JUST DO IT!" Kyxler yelled_

_Is he always so questionable?_

_**Yep that is why he is my friend**_

"_BLAST OF LIGHT!" He yelled and then Kyler and the rest of the weird gang appeared back into Destiny Islands_

"_What happened to this place why does it look so bad?" Sora said_

"_Yeah it was perfect when we left it" I said_

_**We are in the future **_

_What do you mean?_

_**We must have not stopped Xemnas, he took over didn't he?**_

_Kyxler what are you talking about?_

_**I should have stopped him when I had the chance**_

_What chance?_

_**Here I'll take you back to a flashback of mine. You'll disappeared from your friends so don't panic**_

_Okay I won't_

_He took us back and all I remember was me falling to the ground but then I was still falling I'm not that tall. Then I opened my eyes and saw Xemnas and Kyxler the morning blade pointed to his neck_

"_**I should kill you now you have caused us to much pain, now I have an reincarnation of me named Kyler!" Kyxler said**_

_I ran over and looked at Kyxler this time his eyes where green._

_**I can't see you**_

_What? Are you talking to me?_

_**IT'S A FLASHBACK KYLER ITS STILL ME**_

"_Kyxler c'mon you can't kill me you don't have the guts to do it" Xemnas smirked_

"_**I may not but one day Kyler will and so will Kayla and then you'll be sorry" Kyxler said walking away**_

"_**Fool!" Xemnas yelled as he slashed him with his blade**_

_No!_

_**Kyler it's okay, we can alter time now**_

_We can?_

_**Yes Daqaun did so can you**_

_Wait so you mean to tell me, I can go to the future and past?_

_**Yes you can just think of a time right now**_

_Okay when we get to Xemnas_

_Then a portal of light appeared and I saw us._

_**No it can't be**_

_I jumped in and saw us getting beat on_

"_Sora!" I yelled_

_Kyler, Sora, Riku and Laxan looked back at us_

"_Kyxler?" Xemnas said_

_My eyes turned red_

"_Kyxler" Kyler said_

_**KILL HIM**_

_I will Kyler_

"_ITS ABOUT TIME WE CUT UP LOOSE ENDS DON'T YOU THINK?" Kyxler said_

"_Yes I'm a lot stronger than I saw 3 years ago" Xemnas said, then with the move of his hand we all flew back_

"_GAH!" We all yelled_

"_Kyler go save Kairi" Kyler said_

"_I am suppose to?" I said_

"_Yeah hurry go now" Kyler said_

"_I can't have the past me die and still lose you might have hope" Kyler said standing up_

"_I will but first I.. have to go back and stop Destiny Islands from getting destroyed_

"_Kyler go hurry" Kyler said_

_I jumped into a portal and when I looked back I saw Kyler getting Xemnas's blade into him, I jumped back in and started to fight him_

_My heart swelled up with rage and anger, I don't remember what happened but I slashed Xemnas and then I went back in time and I was…………gone…._

_I was falling into a ocean my mind filled with Kairi, she was the one I loved._

"_**KYLER!" Yelled Kairi**_

_I opened my eyes and saw Kairi_

_Then I was back at destiny Islands and I blacked out_

_**Somewhere in a distant island**_

"_You must find him" She said _

"_Why me?" He asked_

"_You are the only one that can save him Albert" She said_

"_You said Kyler?" Albert said, he had on a yellow shirt and kind of what Kyler is wearing_

"_After all" She spoke, "He is your brother"_

"_Some brother he is" Albert said picking up his sword and walking away_

_**Back at Destiny Islands Future**_

"_**Kyler wake up you dumb bum!" Kairi yelled**_

"_Huh?" I said opening up my eyes_

_**Its Chrislma**_

_Oh okay_

"_Hey Chrislma" I said _

"_It took you long enough you disappeared for a minute" Chrislma said_

"_I saw the future" I said getting up_

_Us talking_

_Kyler: Man that's really deep_

_Chrislma: Sure is_

_Cathy: They should make a movie out of this_

_Kyxler: You think?_

_Kyler: THIS IS A MOVIE WE ARE BEHIND THE SCEENS NOW!_

_Chrislma: Just wave goodbye Cathy_

_We all wave goodbye_

_Kairi: WAIT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
